deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daffy Duck
Daffy Duck is the anthropomorphic cartoon duck from Warner Bros. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dan Hibiki vs Daffy Duck * Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck (Completed; two versions) * Daffy Duck vs Wario * Daffy Duck vs. Darwin Watterson Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) * General Zod (DC Comics) * Goofy (Mickey and Friends) * Gwenpool (Marvel) * Howard the Duck (Marvel) * Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Vegeta (Dragon Ball) * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) * Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Gru With Bugs Bunny *Goku & Vegeta *Mario & Luigi *Sonic the Hedgehog & Shadow the Hedgehog With Donald Duck * Luigi & Tails Death Battle Info: * Aliases: Duck Dodgers, Superior Duck, Stupor Duck, Daffy Dumas Duck, Daffy Horacio Tiberius Duck, Sheldon, Robin Hood, The masked avenger, Batman, Xero, Duck Twacy * Age: Unknown * Height: 3'3" * Weight: 95 lbs * Occupation: Actor/Performer, Singer, Entertainer, Paranormalist, Space Hero, Wizard, Scrap Metal Mascot, Air raid warden, Janitor, owner of "Lucky Duck Super Store", Stunt double, Teacher, Door to Door Salesman, Hostess fruit pie salesman, etc. * Affiliation: Looney Tunes, Toon Squad, Acme Looniversity, Quackbusters, Galactic Protectorate, The US Army, The Acme Company, United States Marine Core * Likes: Attention, Fame, Fortune, Comic Books be them super hero or horror/sci-fi, Dick Tracey, Tina Russo, Megadeth * Catch Phrase: "You're despicable Powers/Abilities * Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Durability * Flight * Regeneration ** Came back from being reduced to dust ** Can shrug off large wounds and burns like they're nothing ** Within a matter of seconds, he regenerated from being entirely erased * 4th Wall Awareness * A Mix of Intelligence and Stupidity * Great Combat Skills Weapons * Hammerspace Pocket ** Can pull an endless supply of weapons and equipment out of nowhere * Double breasted bullet proof vest * Bubble Gun * Tickle Stick * Disguises * Parade Float * Art Supplies ** Use to Break the fourth wall ** Becomes god like and takes control of the cartoon As Duck Dodgers *Spaceship **Secret Weapon: Acme Destructo Co. ***A planet-destroying explosive net *Disintegration-Proof Vest **This vest is immune to disintegration (but doesn't actually protect Duck Dodgers from disintegration) *Acme Disintegrating Pistol **Disintegrates itself, effectively worthless As Robin Hood * Bow and Arrow * Giant Arrow * Quarter Staff Other Weapons * Beam Sword * Green Lantern's Ring Feats * Survived the destruction of Planet X without any serious injuries. * Survived point blank shotgun blasts to the face frequently. https://youtu.be/GQjcJgHvkRg ** Just barely survived a barrage of over 100 shotgun blasts from 12 hunters. https://youtu.be/GQjcJgHvkRg?t=1m47s * When he was a baby duckling, he rescued a family of swans from a hungry condor * Managed to take down a champion rooster in a boxing match (who he drove to insanity) * Has out smarted hunters, thugs, and mad scientists * Took on the Nazi's during world war II and even humiliated Hitler himself * Once finally caught Speedy Gonzalez off guard and smashed him with a hammer, defeating him for once * Once thwarted the Mad Professor "Duckbrain" and retrieved all the golden movie awards * Once made his own robot clone army and stopped an alien invasion (though they ended up attacking/destroying the city afterwards) * Once beat the Mon-stars in a basketball game along side Michael Jordon and the other Looney Tunes * Once flew around the earth so fast he made the entire planet revert back to the days of cavemen * Has thwarted Marvin the Martian and many space villains (Whether intentional or by accident) on many occasions * Was shot, had his feathers ripped off, was cooked and roasted, yet lived * Has Thwarted/Defeated the Martian Queen and her trials (Which caused her to fall in love with him) * Rescued the Martian Queen and all of mars itself along side Marvin on several occasions * Once temporarily became a Green Lantern and thwarted Sinestro while saving other Lanterns * Once teamed up alongside famous DC super heroes alongside the other Looney Tunes * Once teamed up with the other Looney Tunes to go back in time and rescue their ancestors from a mad doctor * Once worked the devil and went around making deals with people in exchange for their souls * Once became a marine and rescued Bugs Bunny from a POW camp * Actually got the best of Bugs Bunny once * Once assumed the role of animator and subjected Bugs Bunny to a series of dangerous cartoons (Bugs Bunny Rabbit Rampage SNES) * Once got Yosemite's Sam's pirate crew to mutiny and took over his ship, leaving Yosemite as nothing more than his servant * Finally got the audience to applaud him (with out needing to kill himself) after so many years of trying (Daffy's Rhapsody * Somehow came back from being erased https://youtu.be/9ly35NQfZw8?t=43s * Managed to become the animator for one episode Weaknesses * Frequently threatens, challenges, duels or attacks superior opponents; which normally ends in disaster for Daffy. https://youtu.be/7xi-20o36Ls?t=35s * Terrible luck: When things can go wrong, they will * Most his weapons tend to back fire on him, and what ever weapons don't can be sabotaged * Can actually be rather cowardly at first * Kind of dumb, selfish, and arrogant: often falling for other people's tricks/traps * Extremely conceded, cocky, quick to anger and full of himself * True strength only comes out when he's focused or feeling particularly courageous/patriotic * Try all he can, he can't resist an attractive woman which can leave him distracted and make him easier to fool * Despite the fact that he can fly on his own, he often forgets/neglects it (Same with his ability to swim) * Toon force is random, inconsistent, and can turn against him * Can actually die from a full on decapitation from very sharp weapons * Even when assuming animator mode, he's not imaginative/creative or skilled enough to use it to it's full potential * Despite his toon force/endurance, he can still feel pain, get knocked out or die * Turpentine Acetone Benzene (AKA "The Dip" or "Toon Acid") Failures * Died upon drinking a mixture of gasoline, nitroglycerin, gun powder, uranium 238 (shake well) and a lit match. * As Duck Dodgers, Eager Young Space Cadet has had to come to his rescue often. ** Was disintegrated by Marvin Martian, despite wearing a Disintegration-Proof Vest (was revived by his Space Cadet's Acme Integrating Pistol.) * Almost always defeated or outsmarted by Bugs Bunny. ** Frequently shot by Elmer Fudd and other hunters; sometimes as a result of Bugs' deception and mind games. * Dominated by Nasty Kanasta at least twice. * Defeated by Porky Pig multiple times. ** Porky won Daffy's gameshow "Truth or AAAAHHH!!", bought the show with the prize money, and made Daffy experience the show's extreme and torturous stunts. ** Porky reconfigured his car to make Daffy Duck the car's engine. (Boobs in the Woods) * Claimed Planet X in the name of Earth, only after destroying the planet in a duel against Marvin the Martin. Trivia The reason why Daffy's design is so tall and thin was to better contrast Donald Duck. *Daffy's original design was much shorter and less human-like. This 'Classical Daffy' was also far more chaotic and less cynical. * He was born in march Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Archers Category:Birds Category:Bombers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:Male Category:Nunchaku Wielders Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Toon Force Users Category:TV combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Con Artists Category:Axe Wielders Category:Bat Wielders Category:Whip Users Category:Chainsaw Wielders Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Water Manipulator Category:Time Travelers Category:Air Manipulator Category:Combatants with Magnetic Abilities Category:Summoners Category:Time Manipulators Category:Martial Artist Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Regeneration Users Category:Highly Intelligent